Time Of Dying
by MalyceaDunCastellan
Summary: Song-Fic sur Time Of Dying de Three Days Grace. Minerva est terrifiée. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle se meurt, elle cherche désespérément quelque chose qui la raccroche à la vie, qui la raccroche à l'amour...


Bonjour à tous et à toutes!  
Je reviens avec un petit Sting X Minerva que je voulais vraiment faire.  
C'est une Song-Fic sur Time Of Dying de Three Days Grace. (Toutes les chansons de ce groupe leur vont tellement bien...)  
Voila!

Petit PS! Je dédie ce One-Shot à FairyTail-Os, qui en plus d'être un super auteur est quelqu'un de génial. Alors voila, je sais que tu es dans une passe difficile en ce moment et je voulais faire quelque chose pour toi, donc je l'ai fait, et j'espère que ça te fera penser à autre chose que tes problèmes juste un instant...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-MINERVA!

Son cri déchire la foule qui s'attroupe autour de moi. Je ne sens déja plus rien. Mon esprit se perd.  
Sa voix.  
Elle est la seule chose qui me tient éveillée. Je vis un cauchemar alors que je suis consciente. Je sens que mon corps a mal, mais je ne perçois aucune sensation. Je sais que mon corps a froid et lui aussi le sait.

**_On the crowd I lean,_**  
_Dans la foule, je suis allongé_  
**_Motionless in pain,_**  
_Sans mouvement, plein de douleur_  
**_I can see my life_**  
_Je peux voir ma vie_  
**_Flashing before my eyes_**  
_Défiler devant mes yeux._  
**_Did I fall asleep?_**  
_Me suis-je endormi?_  
**_Is this all a dream?_**  
_Est-ce que tout ça est un rêve?_  
**_Wake me up,_**  
_Réveille-moi_  
**_I'm living a nightmare._**  
_Je vis un cauchemar._

Mes forces m'abandonnent. Mes yeux cherchent désespérément un signe, un simple petit truc. Juste pour ne pas les fermer, j'ai trop peur que ce soit la dernière fois. Et je trouve ce que je cherche.  
Ses yeux.  
Ils sont bleus comme le ciel, et ils sont inquiets, follement inquiets. Mon coeur s'emballe d'un coup. Je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui me fait ça ou si je panique un peu plus à chaque seconde que la mort se rapproche de mon âme.  
Je n'ai jamais cru en rien, mais s'il y a un Dieu, qu'il me laisse le temps de lui dire encore quelques mots.  
Ma gorge est sèche, mais ma voix lui parvient aux oreilles.

-Je... Ne... Mourrais pas...  
-T'as intérêt ou je viens te chercher en enfer.

Il raille, il raconte des conneries, comme d'habitude. Mais sa voix est morte de peur.  
J'ai mal. J'ai terriblement mal. Mais ma main se raccroche elle aussi a une chose.  
Ses cheveux.  
Blonds soie.  
Soie de vie, soie d'amour.  
Je n'ai jamais cru en rien, mais si je dois vivre autant que l'amour soit mon oxygène.  
Histoire de me dire de m'accrocher a la vie.  
Et mon oxygène m'attachera à la lumière.

**_I will not die,_**  
_Je ne mourrais pas_  
**_I'll wait here for you,_**  
_Je t'attendrais ici_  
**_I feel alive,_**  
_Je me sens en vie_  
**_When you're beside me_**  
_Quand tu es à mes cotés_  
**_I will not die,_**  
_Je ne mourrais pas_  
**_I'll wait here for you_**  
_Je t'attendrais ici_  
**_In my time of dying_**  
_Lorsque ce sera mon heure._

J'ai froid. J'ai froid et je pleure. Je pleure parce que je ne veux pas mourir. Je me fiche d'etre faible à ce moment. Qui est fort face à la mort de tout façon? Il n'y a plus de tigresse en moi, juste un petit chaton apeuré.  
Il a peur aussi. Sa cicatrice tressaille en même temps que son sourcil. Si je n'étais pas dans cet état, je le materais une dernière fois. Mais mes yeux sont clos, je suis trop fatiguée pour les laisser ouverts. Je suis trop fatiguée pour maintenir ma main dans ses cheveux. Trop fatiguée pour distinguer sa voix parmi le brouhaha.  
Je me mets à désespérer. J'ai peur. J'ai de plus en plus peur, parce que même si j'ai froid, même si je ne suis pas encore morte, je ne sais plus s'il est là. Je n'ai plus de raison de m'accrocher si il n'est pas là pour vérifier et compter les battements de mon coeur avant que ce soit le dernier.  
Je me fiche d'être faible. Je le veux juste à coté de moi. Je pleure parce que je suis seule. Mais quelque chose me fait raccrocher.  
Son odeur.  
Il est là. Il est resté à coté de moi. Il est assez proche pour que je sente son odeur. Je ne suis pas une dragon slayer, je ne le serais jamais. Je ne suis pas une gouine, ni une tigresse, je suis une humaine et son odeur est mon nouvel oxygène.  
L'amour et son odeur.

-Je suis là, Minerva. Je suis là.

Il répète ça inlassablement, et ça me fait du bien. Parce que j'ai mal. J'ai mal au coeur, parce que je n'ai jamais rien pu lui dire par peur de passer pour faible. Je suis tellement fatiguée... Même sa voix faiblit à mes oreilles pour être remplacé par un bruit aigu insupportable.

**_On this bed I lay_**  
_Dans ce lit je suis couché_  
_**Losing everything**_  
_Je perds tout._  
**_I can see my life_**  
_Je peux voir ma vie_  
**_Passing me by_**  
_Me passer à coté_  
**_Was it all too much?_**  
_Était-ce trop?_  
**_Or just not enough?_**  
_Ou pas assez?_  
**_Wake me up!_**  
_Réveille-moi!_  
**_I'm living a nightmare._**  
_Je vis un cauchemar._

Qu'est-ce que j'ai accompli dans ma vie, en fait? Que des mauvaises choses. La repentance ne fait pas la rédemption et je le sais.  
Je n'ai jamais cru en rien mais s'il y a un Dieu, qu'il me pardonne.  
Mon esprit se perd de plus en plus.  
Je ne l'entends plus. Je ne le vois plus. Son odeur, je ne la sens plus.  
J'ai peur. Je suis dans le noir complet qui enrobe mon agonie.  
Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que de raison, et je viens de lui prouver que je l'aime plus que ma vie. Je l'aime plus que ma vie, j'ai mal, je ne le sens pas.  
Quelque chose encercle ma taille, quelque chose retient ma tête. Il est la. Je dois trembler. Je dois pleurer, aussi.  
Je m'en fiche, il est la. J'ai mal. J'ai trop mal. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour répondre à son étreinte, mais c'est tout ce que je voudrais.  
Bientôt, la sensation de son bras sur ma taille s'estompe. Mais je sais qu'il est la. Je sais qu'il me tient.  
Est-ce que ce sont ses larmes ou les miennes qui mouillent mes joues?

_**I will not die...**_  
_Je ne mourrais pas._  
_**I will survive!**_  
_Je survivrais!_

Je voudrais tellement rester... si seulement ma volonté suffisait pour rester... si seulement...

_**I will not die**_  
_Je ne mourrais pas._  
_**I'll wait here for you**_  
_Je t'attendrais ici._  
_**I will not lie**_  
_Je ne mentirais pas_  
_**When you're beside me**_  
_Quand tu seras à mes cotés._

Je ne m'en sortirais surement pas. Mais si je m'en sors pas quelque miracle que ce soit, je lui dirais.

_**I will not die...**_  
_Je ne mourrais pas..._

Non, je le lui dis maintenant.

-S...Sting... je t'a...ime...

Je n'ai pas entendu ma voix, je n'entendrais pas sa réponse.  
Mais je me raccroche a un mince espoir maintenant. Un espoir qui me fait doubler mes raisons de m'accrocher à cette vie qui me file entre les doigts.  
Ses lèvres. Il a compris que je ne l'entendrais pas. Le gout de ses lèvres est là.  
Je m'accroche. Encore un peu. Encore quelques secondes. Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça.  
Pas maintenant.

_**I feel alive**_  
_Je me sens vivant_  
_**When you're beside me**_  
_Quand tu es a mes cotés._

Mais je ne sens bientôt plus rien.

Rien.

Rien.

Rien.

Le néant. Total. Plus de gout, plus de toucher, plus d'odorat, plus d'ouïe, plus de vue... Plus de vie.

Si on m'avait dit que c'était ça, mourir... je n'y aurais pas cru.

Parce que je n'ai jamais cru en rien, mais j'ai cru quelques secondes en l'amour.

Je l'aime même après la mort.

Sting avait deux longs traits sur ses joues. En-dessous de ses yeux cernés. Rogue les avait trouvés tout les deux, Minerva baignant dans son sang, Sting collé à elle. Heureusement que Wendy avait été proche. Minerva vivait mais Sting ne bougeait pas. Il ne pleurait pas, ne dormait pas, ne parlait pas.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimerait même si elle était morte.  
Il avait toujours cru en tout mais il ne croirait plus au bonheur si elle ne sortait pas de sa torpeur.

Entre les deux amoureux, Sting était celui qui vivait le moins.

_**I will not die...**_  
_Je ne mourrais pas._

Ce gout métallique dans ma bouche me fait tressaillir. C'est acide, c'est horrible.

_**I will survive...**_  
_Je survivrais._

Je suis allongée sur un lit, on dirait. C'est moelleux, c'est agréable.

_**I will not die**_  
_Je ne mourrais pas._

Ça sent l'hopital ici. Berk. C'est immonde, c'est insipide.

_**I'll wait here for you**_  
_Je t'attendrais ici._

C'est le silence ici. C'est calme, c'est reposant.

_**I feel alive**_  
_Je me sens en vie_

Je sens que mes yeux ne sont plus dans le néant. C'est normal, mais c'est soulageant.

_**When you're beside me**_  
_**Quand tu es a mes cotés.**_

Je sens que je reprends des forces. Je peux ouvrir les yeux. C'est flou, mais c'est encourageant.

_**I will not die**_  
_Je ne mourrais pas._

Ma vision se précise. Sting est là. Il dort. Ses yeux sont cernés. Il a pleuré. À cause de moi. C'est dur, mais c'est adorable.

_**I'll wait here for you**_  
_Je t'attendrais ici._

Il s'est réveillé. Il est quand même beau. Il cligne ses yeux bleu ciel.

_**-Minerva?**_  
_-Salut..._

Ma voix est rauque, mais il l'a entendu. Il sourit.

-Tu m'aimes toujours, même si tu es vivante?

Je souris aussi.

-Si tu m'aimes, je crois bien que je suis morte.

Ses yeux sont interrogatifs.

-Ce serait le Paradis...

Il rit.

-Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime.

Je ne suis pas morte. Et lui non plus. Nous sommes en vie, nous sommes ensemble.  
Il a beau être un salopard, je l'aime. Il a beau être con, je l'aime, mais c'est une autre histoire...

Loin.

**_Quand ce sera mon heure._**  
**_In my Time Of Dying..._**

* * *

Voila! J'espere que ca vous a plu!  
En attendant, je vous fait de gros bisous, et a la prochaine!  
Malycea.


End file.
